


Knock On

by DreamRoutine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty Setter Squad, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamRoutine/pseuds/DreamRoutine
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is the leader of the up and coming rookie group, the Pretty Setter Squad. Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Oikawa stan who happens to catch his attention with his manly cheering.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Knock On

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this this fic because I was inspired by GOT7 Jinyoung's fanboy. Heres the link of the video if you haven't seen it [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_5x2Y5v3A0 ]. The Pretty Setter Squad are a jpop group (they are based in Japan and sing in Japanese) but the industry is more in line with kpop. Also this is my first fanfic that I've posted so I apologize if the writing or the characterization isn't up to par!

Oikawa first noticed him during their third comeback. His group, the Pretty Setter Squad were on their way to a music show recording. The weather outside was great and despite only being a rookie group there were already so many fans that came out to see them. While the group was lining up, photographers and fansites took their pictures. Oikawa stood in the center as the leader and threw up peace signs as he usually did when posing for the camera. Suddenly he and his groupmates were stirred at the deep voice that was booming from the crowd of fans. 

“AHHHHHH!”

The group then directed their attention to the fans, where all the cheering was coming from. It was hard to discern exactly who the voice was coming from. There were so many fans and the flashes from the camera made it hard to see.

“OIKAWA!!!” The manly voice continued. This caused Oikawa to raise his eyebrows, surprised that the shouting was directed at him. He turned to his teammates to see their reactions, Sugawara and Semi were trying to hold in their giggles, Kageyama furrowed his eyebrow a bit and Kenma just looked indifferent.

“EVEN FROM….FAR AWAY...YOU’RE STILL... VERY... HANDSOME!”

The sudden compliment made Oikawa a bit flustered, his reaction was to turn his face away, although with a smile. Most of their fans were girls, therefore having a guy openly declare their admiration wasn’t something he was used to. But he couldn’t dwell on what had just happened for long, so he went back to greet everyone there. 

After a few waves, their manager directed them to leave so they bowed and gave their goodbyes. However, the fan continued to show his support as they walked away still screaming Oikawa’s name. Oikawa slowed his pace and glanced towards the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of the fan before leaving. He felt a small push from Kageyama prompting him to speed up.

Once the group arrived at their dressing room they, along with their staff started preparing for their stage. This comeback had a prince concept that required the boys to wear ruffled shirts and coats. While Oikawa could pull anything off, this concept especially highlighted his looks. 

As Oikawa was getting his makeup done he felt Sugawara’s eyes on him. The boy’s makeup was finished but he remained in his seat next to the leader. There had to be a reason why he was still there.  
“So….. it looks like someone has a loud fanboy.” Sugawara teased. Oikawa rolled his eyes playfully.

“You’re just jealous.” Oikawa said while trying to keep his mouth movements small so the makeup artist wouldn’t mess up his eyeshadow.

“Okay, maybe a little. Usually, guys are shy to admit they like boy groups, so it was pretty funny to hear a guy with a deep voice like that. It was probably even the loudest cheer we’ve gotten.” Oikawa nodded in agreement. 

“Please don’t move!” The makeup artist reminded him.

“Sorry.” Oikawa apologized. He heard footsteps approach behind him, followed by intense straw sipping. It was none other than the main dancer of the group.

“I wanna see his face.” Kageyama chimed in after finishing his milk.

“You do Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked, having no idea what was going on in that mind of his. 

“Yeah, he must ugly if he likes Oikawa-san.” If Oikawa wasn’t getting his makeup done he would have kicked him for that.

“Why are you even an idol if you’re so rude?” Oikawa snapped. 

“Because I have talent.” The youngest said then quickly walked away before Oikawa could respond. Oikawa tried hard to not contort his face as highlighter was being applied on him.

“What about you? Do you want to see his face?” Sugawara asked as stood from his chair. 

“Sure, I’m curious, but I have other things I need to focus on. Such as the stage we have very soon.” The makeup artist took a step back to indicate that she was done.

Oikawa thanked her as he examined himself in the mirror. He looked great as always, it would be the perfect time to take a selfie. Oikawa got up from the makeup stool as well and headed to a different area of the room.

Oikawa sat on the couch and took out his cell phone. He took multiple selfies with different angles and poses. He looked to his right and saw Kenma playing a game on his switch on the opposite side of the couch. Oikawa recalls seeing many comments on Instagram asking for more Kenma photos since the boy rarely takes any. This was the perfect opportunity to give the fans what they want.

“Take a picture with me?” Oikawa asked.

“I’m trying to complete a shrine.” Kenma replied. Oikawa had no idea what that meant but Kenma could surely pause his game for one second.

“C’mon! It’s for the fans.” Oikawa pleaded. 

Kenma sighed and after a couple of button presses, he put his game down. He moved closer to Oikawa and faked a smile for the camera. Oikawa snapped a couple of photos.

“Do you think your loud fanboy will see those?” Kenma joked as he moved to sit in his original spot. Even Kenma was intrigued by the occurrence that happened earlier. Oikawa gave a small glare to Kenma but the boy wouldn’t notice it anyway as he was too busy with his game.

“Alright, guys we’re up next.” Their manager declared. Kageyama rushed to leave the room and the rest of the group trailed behind him. 

When the group got on stage, the boys performed the new song that they’ve been practicing for weeks. Oikawa found himself smiling on stage more than usual and felt that the dance was easier too. This may have been his best performance yet, even if it was just for a weekly music show. Once the group finished performing they bowed and waved at the fans who went to see them. 

After cooling down Oikawa decided to check his social media. The fans loved his selfies as always. They even thanked him for including Kenma in one of the pictures. He saw a post of his dancing from their last performance with a lot of positive feedback. Oikawa smiled at that, he was glad his dancing skills were noticed despite Kageyama being the main dancer of the group.

As he scrolled he noticed that the photo-op before the music show that day was also uploaded to youtube. Oikawa took out his blue earbuds so he could listen. Once again he heard the voice that he couldn’t seem to get out of his mind and now he could see his reaction to it. He didn’t realize how flustered he got. He scrolled down to the comments, the fans thought that the moment was funny. The leader realized that was all it was - a funny moment. He didn’t need to linger his mind on it.

｡+ﾟ☆ﾟ+｡★｡+ﾟ☆ﾟ+｡★｡+ﾟ☆ﾟ+｡★｡+ﾟ☆ﾟ+｡

"Wow, Wakatoshi-kun was that you shouting at the Pretty Setter Squad? Your cheering has gone viral!" Tendou said to his best friend Ushijima while watching the video his friend’s voice starred in.

"I was just supporting Oikawa as any other fan would." Ushijima simply stated. Tendou smiled at his friend’s lack of embarrassment.

"Yes, just like any other fan." Tendou rewinded the video. He saw Oikawa turning away with a smile. "And it looks like you got his attention too." Tendou moved his phone towards his friend to show him. Ushijima hummed in response and went to his room in their shared apartment.

He glanced at his shelf full of all his albums and Oikawa photocards. It’s been 9 months since he started collecting those. He started to reminisce about when he first fell for the idol.

Rather than watching the usual anime, Tendou was watching a music video on their tv in the living room. Ushijima would usually pay no mind to whatever Tendou was watching but this time someone had caught his eye. The figure was dancing elegantly followed by a closeup of the most perfect face Ushijima has ever seen. Ushijima somehow managed to get butterflies for a boy with swoopy hair that he’s only seen through a screen. Tendou looked at him.

“It seems like you’re enjoying the song, right Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou asked. Ushijima didn’t even notice the music that was playing, he was only focused on one thing.

“Yeah,” Ushijima wanted to see more. “Do they keep this quality of a performance live as well?”  
Tendou played a video taken from a festival. Ushijima was mesmerized by the pretty boy’s ability to dance gracefully yet make every move impactful. His singing voice was very smooth. It appeared as if performing for him was second nature and effortless.

“Are you gonna stan the Pretty Setter Squad now?” Tendou asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Ushijima wasn’t exactly sure what Tendou said, but he had an idea. 

He nodded and repeated the group’s name inside his head so he wouldn’t forget. He left the living room to go to his room where his computer was to do research. The internet supplied him with many facts about this group. He learned that they just debuted and were named the Pretty Setter Squad because they all were setters in their volleyball teams at school. This made Ushijima quite pleased since he played Volleyball as well. Finally, he found out that the name of the man that he had a crush on was the group’s leader Tooru Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be posted soon there is just a few things I need to work out (such as Ushijima's occupation and the group's fandom name)


End file.
